Like Fathers, Like Sons
by fudgebrownieface
Summary: -Takes place during Avalanche- Chase decides to leave to Antarctica to prove he can handle himself. While there, he discovers how much alike he and a certain other person are. In fact, he sees how he and another brother are like two other brothers that have been off speaking terms for quite a while.
1. Walking Out

**So I came up with this last night when I just couldn't sleep. Well...the actual version was like SUPER choppy and weird. I was mainly half asleep all night yet this idea was able to stick with me, along with another one, which will come later. I'll update the description later. I'm like half asleep so... So...Enjoy! **

**-I do NOT own Lab Rats**

**-Takes place during 'Avalanche'**

**Ages: Chase- 15, Davis- 10 (Just so there's no confusion)**

* * *

**Chase's P.O.V**

I'm so sick of Adam and Bree acting like they're the strongest! Sure Bree can run to New York and back in seconds, and Adam can lift a bus of elephants with his pinky, but I can do things too! I can lift things with my mind for crying out loud! Not to mention the redicule that comes from Davis. Somehow, he gets out of Adam's 'Bionic Brother Toss', he never gets used as Adam's punching bag. Even he makes fun of my height even though I can tower over him pretty easily! It's not fair. But I'm about to prove them all wrong.

I know there's a huge storm coming for it, but I'll make it out in time. I always do. I sat in my capsule as it changed me into my mission suit, with additional snow pants and boots. I stuffed my mission pack with all the necessities for Antarctica. Okay...mission recorder, snacks, goggles, gloves, axe, plasma cutter (for the Cytanium), and parka. Yep, I'm all set. I pull the coat on me when the elevator door opens. Crap! I quickly shove my stuff to the floor, even though a lot of expensive stuff probably got smashed. Davis walked into the room, which wasn't as bad as Mr Davenport, but he could snitch.

"What are you doing?" He asked me while reffering to my attire. "I...uhhhh...got cold" I said as if it were obvious. He turned his attention to the thermostat which was set at a blazing 68 degrees. Of course it feels blazing to me. "Right...you're not going to go after the Cytanium right?" He asked looking like he was ready to snitch. I know I can't lie to him since he's got that stupid lie detector app.

"Yes I'm going. Now be a good boy and don't rat me out" I said in a mocking tone. He looked at me in a weird stupid way. "Why? Chase if you do this you could just flat out die" He said a little concerned. A little. Of course he doesn't care. Just like Adam and Bree. I picked my stuff up off the floor and put the back pack on my shoulders, then turned to my brother.

"I won't. I'll be there and back in not time" I said confidentaly. How hard should it be? I go in, mine some cytanium, and go home. Davis folded his arms over his chest in a huff. "Does Dad know about this atleast?" He asked. I shook my head. I'm running out of time for this. I walk over to Davis, look him straight in the eyes and say...

"No. And he's not going to find out. Understand?" I said in a bit harsh tone. He just narrowed his eyes. "Is this about the whole Huscle Muscle and you the 'Ustle'?" He asked. I roll my eyes and stand back a little. "Oh my gosh, Chase just get over it. It's not that big a deal" Easy for him to say! He doesn't get teased all the time by Adam and Bree. "It is if Hustle and Muscle make you feel worthless" I said which caught him off guard. He looked at me with a weird look, like almost concern. "Look, they don't mean to. You guys are just so used to arguing tha-" Is he trying to defend them?

"Seriously? You're defending them?!" I asked ina shocked tone, which made him stop talking. He held out his arms in confusion. "No, I'm trying to show you that what you're doing is stupid" He fired back. I just let that one go and focused on the other thing. "After all those times I defended you, you just stab me in the back" I said coldly. Seriously though, I always stick up for him! I mean, we're just close like that. Always have been. He looked mad after all this and it really didn't seem like this argument was ending anytime soon. "I stabbed you in the back. This doesn't even make sense here!? You're going out and practically won't come back!" He said. I scoffed his comment away as I grabbed my mission recorder that had fallen on the floor. "So what if I don't?! Atleast I can say I tried!" Davis stepped back in pure anger.

He shook his head in order to gather his sentence. "You know what? I'm going too" He said while crossing his arms. Now I'm just laughing at this. "No, you can't go. It's no place for a kid" I said. I knew what he was doing. "Exactly. It's no place for a 15 year old either" He said smartly. I sighed.

"I'm doing this, to keep you from hurting yourself. You're 10, you've had no training, and I'm telling you 'No' because I'm the big brother and I say what goes here" I said while playing my favorite card. He stepped and from what it looked like, he was about to say something that won't end this argument well.

"Fine go" Ok, I was going anyways. "Thank you" I said. I can't wait to get back and rub it in his face! "I was going anyway, but now I have permission from my little brother" A sarcastic smile was on my face, which his seemed to grow angrier.

"And I don't care what happens to you" He said. His voice icy and emotionless. I scoffed and walked to the elevator while resting my goggles on my head. "Fine by me" I said while walking out of the room.

**Davis's P.O.V**

Man what's wrong with Chase? He always tries to talk us out of stuff and now he gets so stubborn that he can't see how bad this will be. I sat there in the lab. I know I didn't mean what I said, but I was so mad at the hipposick! Wait...hipocrit? I don't know, he usually corrects me by now. Maybe I could go after him? I mean how hard could it be? Sure..I'll go!

I walk over to the capsules and grab Adam's mission pack and pack whatever I want. I then find Dad's portable teleporter thing. He had that arch teleporter thing, but he decided a portable one will be better. I took it and turned on Eddy.

"What do you want twerp?" He asked in his indearing snarky tone. "I just have one quick question..." I said while stuffing some more items in my back pack. Eddy's holographic face just seemed curious. "Liiiiiike?" He sounded so happy and so interested. I hate it. I sighed and looked at his screen.

"Is it hot or cold in Antarctica?"

* * *

**See, I have two drowsy pills in me right now and I left out a couple parts. I'll add them later but they were unimportant. Anyways...wow almost dosed off there. What do you think will happen? Find out next chapter!**


	2. Avalanche

**Ok, so I just woke up from my prescription induced nap. That was weird. I have bad congestion so I took nighttime pills and well...that's how they worked. Anyways...reviews!**

**Dirtykid123: Yep, poor Chase! You're going to see more of that later on! Here's your update!**

**Guest: Ummm cute? I'll take it as a compliment but it wasn't meant to be cute. **

**AryaScarlet: Yes, Davis is that dumb. Lol. Hard to believe he's the product of a genius and someone else**

**Now here we are!**

* * *

**Davis's P.O.V**

"Is it hot or cold in Antarctica?" I know it sounds stupid, but I asked Eddy which seemed to entertain him. Why is he entertained? I skipped the day we went over it in school and well...I just can't remember. "Oh it's hot, very hot" He said. Hot? I don't think it'd be that hot. "Then why did Chase walk out in snow gear?" I asked. I hope he knows he'll burn to death there. Eddy just laughed. "He's not thinking clearly. Of course he would walk out like that! That's why you should go and warn him" Eddy's right! Wow...never thought I'd say that. Ok, now I just have to find Dad's portable teleporter. Ugh, where is it? I begin looking through all the drawers in the lab until.

"Davis? What are you doing?" Bree asked. I looked up at her. "Uhhhh...looking for my phone" I said which probably wasn't my best cover up. She walked over to the counter and picked up my phone. "It's on the counter" Ok, just act surprised. "What? I looked there like 3 times!" I said with fake shock. She just rolled her eyes and Adam walked to his mission pack. Dangit, I forgot about that. He opened the flap and saw all the food I put in there.

"Whoah! I told you the Snack Fairy existed!" He said to us. We both sighed in annoyance, which Bree stopped mid sigh and looked around. I bet she's looking for Chase. Should I rat him out? I don't know if I should. I mean he could burn to death there or he could end up in that huge storm, so it'd be smart to tell Dad, but I could just go that way I can prove to him that Antarctica is a place for a 10 year old! I wonder if there are any beaches there. Adam went to put his mission pack up but walked back in.

"Hey all of Chase's stuff is gone" He said. I stopped for a second. Bree just scoffed and grabbed her phone. "He's probably just training on the roof or something. No big deal" She said. I can kind of see where Chase was right when he said they didn't care. Sort of. Anytime no one could find me, they flipped out. "Maybe you should go let Dad know, while also finding his portable teleporter" I said inconspicuously. I think I used that word right! Yay!

"Ok" Adam said happily and skipped off upstairs with Bree walking behind him. She shot a look at me while walking into the elevator. I think I did a good job at covering it up.

**Bree's P.O.V**

There's something weird going on with Davis. It seems like he knows where Chase is but just doesn't want to say. Why wouldn't he want to? Just as we left the elevator upstairs, Mr Davenport was right in front of us about to enter. "Hey guys, I was going down to work" He said. Adam and I looked at each other then back at him. "Well, we can't find Chase" I said. He just looked at us weird and walked down to the lab. He probably doesn't believe us. We all walk down to the lab and find Davis going through Adam's mission pack. Probably looting it for snacks. "Davis have you seen Chase?" Mr Davenport asked him. Davis looked up surprised and began to stutter a little. "N-No!" He said a little too quickly. He definitely knows something, but why isn't he talking?

"Are you sure?" Davenport asked while raising an eyebrow. Davis just shrugged and walked into the other room leaving Adam's mission pack. I noticed a drawer was open so I guess he was looking for something. We all look around and there's no Chase. All of his stuff is gone and he's nowhere to be found. Where is he? Davenport pulls up some stuff to work on as if nothing's going on. Figures. Maybe I can get more info out of Davis? I walked into the room I saw him walk in to. He was sitting there going through Adam's pack again. "Are you sure you don't know where Chase went?" I asked suspiciously. He sped up going through the pack and began to get nervous. "I already said no. If I knew why wouldn't I say anything?" He asked while laughing nervously. I narrowed my eyes and approached. I placed my hands on his shoulders, turned him so he's facing me, and looked him right in the eyes.

"Tell me where Chase is" I said firmly. He tried to avoid my gaze but it wasn't going to work. He groaned in agony as you could tell he was trying to not say anything. "Just say it" I said while pushing his answer. He shut his eyes and squinted really hard. He's gonna spill any second.

"HE WENT TO ANTARCTICA TO GO GET THE CYTANIUM!" He yelled while taking a relieving sigh afterwards. Oh my gosh. I run back into the lab where Davenport was keeping Adam from touching random buttons. "I know where Chase is" I said which got both of their attention. Mr Davenport quickly closed whatever he was working on and faced me. "Where?" I walked over to them. "He went to Antarctica" I said clearly. Mr Davenport look down at his desk in shock as he tries to locate him.

"I should be able to find him through this..." He said while pressing a few buttons on the cyber desk. "Found him" Davis walked in when Davenport found Chase. He then turned on the communicator thing so we can talk to him. If he picks up I swear I'm giving him an earful.

**Chase's P.O.V**

Right now I'm freezing my butt off in Antarctica trying to get the cytanium, but I'm almost done. See I knew I could do this without any trouble. The best part is I can go back and rub this in Davis's face. I knew he didn't mean the whole 'I don't care what happens to you' thing, but seriously he's overreacting. The communicator in my ear started buzzing which meant Davis snitched and now I'm going to get in trouble. I pressed the small button and got prepared for whatever they're going to yell.

_"Chase what are doing!?"_ Mr Davenport said... well more like yelled through the com. "Relax, I'm just getting the last of the cytanium" I said. I was seriously almost done. I just had to get a few more samples. I could hear Davenport get even more mad. "No, you need to come back now. That's an order!" An order? What am I? A dog? "I'm almost done just let me-" A huge rumbling noise emerged somewhere around me. "Chase? What's goi-!?" I could hear Davenport's concerned voice except it got cut off due to static. I turned around and saw a cloud? Wait...that's not a cloud. It' a...Avalanche.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" soon I was completely covered in snow and buried. I could hardly make out what was coming through the communicator. "Chase...hear...what...*static*" My vision began to get blury as a bunch of dots began to dance across my vision. The white snow turns completely black and dark.

* * *

My eyes slowly open as the bright glare from the snow shines right into my eyes. Ok, not the best idea to go here. No, I can get through this! I try to sit up but there's this huge weight on me. Great, I'm buried under a huge pile snow. Ok, how long have I been under here? I check my internal clock and...it's been hours!? And no one has come after me? Wow...what if Davis meant it when he said they didn't care what would happen to me. I pull out my mission log and began to put in some entries. If they don't care to come and get me, then I'll just let them know that I know that, and just say goodbye. This is going to be a long, hard log.

**Donald's P.O.V**

Oh no. The communicator went out. I look to my side and see Adam Bree and Davis all worried. "There was an avalanche near Chase's coordinates" I said. All three of their faces filled with worry except Davis looked almost worried sick and...guilty. I heard him tell Bree where Chase was so he probably just feels bad about that. "Adam Bree, you guys need to go get Chase" I said. They both nodded and ran to go get their stuff. I turned to my youngest son who was still plagued with worry. "He'll be fine" I said while rubbing Davis's back. I know how close those two are but this looks like something else. I heard the elevator that lead to my hanger open and close so I guess they left in my high speed jet. That thing can get them there in minutes. Okay, can't focus on the awesome stuff I own, I need to focus on my son who might be dead.

I haven't been this worried since the whole Douglas volcano thing. Maybe that's how Davis is feeling. Except it's in reverse since he's younger than Chase, but still. I saw so much of Douglas and myself in those two. Granted Davis wasn't as bright as Douglas was at 10 but still, they were so close, like how Douglas and I were back then. Heck, I'd do anything to protect Douglas when we were kids and that's how Chase is about Davis.

"Don't worry, they'll get him back" I said towards Davis but mostly said that for my own comfort. He just sighed and walked into the other lab room. I wanted to follow him but I need to stay here to monitor the mission. Now that I think about it, what did happen to Douglas? I mean, I remember seeing the ceiling collapse and then we left.

"Mr Davenport!" That sounds Adam on the communicator. I turn it on and begin to speak through it. "Yeah Adam, what's going on?" I asked. There was a moment of silence. "We just got here and there's no sign of Chase anywhere" Of course there's no sign, it's an icy, barren, wasteland. "Adam just keep searching, he's around there somewhere" I said while trying to sound optimistic. I know the chances of him surviving are slim, but...telling Adam that would be like kicking a puppy. Maybe if I just leave the alert on the desk on, I can go check on Davis.

**Chase's P.O.V**

"...so I guess I just wanna say goodbye" I said while finishing my last log. I took a sigh and stuffed the recorder in my pocket and just lay there. I couldn't feel my nose any more..or my toes...or legs...or feet...or anything for that matter. I'm doomed and the last thing I remember doing with my family was argue, fight, get thrown, and ignored. Maybe if I try to dig my way out. I turn on my back and begin to dig with my hands which I can hardly feel. Man this snow is really hard, why can't I break through it? My strength begins to quickly fade, which means my body is shutting down due to the cold and decreasing body temperature. Great, just great. Everything becomes fuzzy again except for some snow that falls on my face. Wait is that what I think it is?!

"Adam! Bree! I'm in here!" I yelled as loud as I could. Suddenly, the snow broke and formed a hole. A single ray of light that meant I was saved! Yes! I cover my face because of the bright light, but when I uncover it, my heart and body temperature sinks even more. "What are you doing here?" I asked half consciously. everything becomes clear and I realize that this guy is. No way.

Douglas.

"Saving my son" He said while helping me out of the snow pile. I don't care if this is the guy who kidnapped and almost killed us. He's saving me now so I'm going with it. Even though I can hardly wrap my heard around what 'It' is. "Look just let yourself rest. I have a camp up the hill a little where you can recover" He said in a sincere voice. I kind of wish Davis was here to use his lie detector app. I nodded and let myself fall asleep.

**Donald's P.O.V**

It's been a while since Adam and Bree left and since Davis went into the other room. I'm starting to worry about him. Before I could say anything, he walked back in the lab. "Hey can I have the portable teleporter?" He asked. Why would he want that of all things right now? Unless he's going to go after Chase. "Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm going over to Josh's to get some of my nervous stress stuff out" He said. That made sense. I sigh and reach into a secret drawer. "Alright, but I'll be checking in later to see if you're there" I said. He nodded as I handed him the teleporter. He said thanks and walked back into the other room. Suddenly, Adam and Bree walked into the room.

"We couldn't find him anywhere" Bree said. I sighed. Where could he be? Why is it so hard to find him out there. I could just track his chip and bam! He's there. Why can't this be that simple? "Yeah, I almost froze my butt off" Adam said. I looked at him weirdly.

**Davis's P.O.V**

I can't believe Dad actually gave me the teleporter. Oh well, better text Josh and tell him that he needs to cover for me. Ever since I told him the secret, he's been a huge help with my own special missions. Ok, I packed a huge water jug so I don't over heat there. I saw Adam and Bree come back with snowsuits. Seriously, how dumb are these people...well Adam I know, but Bree? No wonder they gave up so quickly. Ok, backpack, bionics, teleporter, cell phone, graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate. It's hot there and I've been craving smores so I plan on making some there. I look back into the room with Dad, Bree, and Adam. I then start the portable teleporter and set my coordinates on there. Thankfully I saw what Chase's were and remembered them. Ok blazing hot Antarctica, here I come. I look back into the room to see my family once more. "...Well Adam that's because it's negative 57 degrees there!" I heard Dad say.

Wait it's _COLD _there!? Before I go grab some warmer mission stuff, the teleporter activates. Well, I'm about to find out!

* * *

**There's that chapter! Sorry it took a while. Turns out I was sick with seasonal change and congestion. I hated it so much! But hey! So, wll Davis freeze in the **_**"Blazing hot wasteland of Antarctica" **_**? Will Davenport and the others find out Davis is gone? Is Douglas being sincere when he wanted to help Chase? Find out later!**


	3. From Bad to Worse

**I hope you all liked last chapter because it only gets better from there! I'll be updating TLOAH this week since it's pretty much a free week at school so no homework. Remember that one shot, 'Sick of Babysitting' from Lab Rats 4S: Lessons? Well that will be mentioned in this chapter. Oh and this takes place about 5-10 minutes before the last chapter ended. Anyways, find out all those rediculous answers to those rediculous questions this chapter!**

* * *

**Chase's P.O.V**

My eyes open only to see that I'm facing the ceiling of some tent. I try to sit up, but something restricted me. This is weird. I move around for a second and it feels like I'm in a sleeping bag or something. I lift my head to see that it's true. Why? Then it all hits me. The avalanche, the snow, Douglas. Douglas. Where is he? "Douglas?" I say to the open air. His structure suddenly appears over mine.

"Good you're awake" He said. I nodded and struggled a little. He let out a little chuckle. "What?" I asked a little annoyed. "Nothing, you look like a little worm" He said while breaking into laughter. I glared at him to show no amusement. "Sorry. I bundled you in there to make sure you stayed warm while your coat's drying off" He said while helping me out of the sleeping bag. He then hands me a blanket and drapes it over me. Why is he being so nice? I walk over to a small chair and take a seat. I'm so confused by all of this. Why, of all people, did Douglas have to save me. "Why did you save me?" I asked confused by all of this. He shrugged. "Because you're my son" I narrowed my eyes at that. I didn't like to be thought of as his son. He tried to kill us for crying out loud! "I know you don't like the 'S' word, but it's true" He said. I know it's true! I groan and hardly stand on my own.

"You're not thinking about leaving in your condition, are you?" Douglas asked in a sarcastic and as if he was claming victory tone.

"Yes, I am. Have fun getting frostbite" I said while grabbing my parka that was hanging on a clothes line. I sling it over me and put it on.

Douglas smirked and stood up. "You know you won't last long in that cold" I sneered a little while adjusting my coat. "Sure I will. Mr Davenport designed this snowsuit to last in temperatures down to -55 degrees" I said smartly. He pulled out his tablet and scrolled through it. "It's -58"

"That explains the frostbite" I said while removing my coat. "Just stay here for a while" He said sincerely and as if I were stupid. "No, like you'd ever help me" I said even colder than the temperature outside. He laughed a little and sipped some more of his soup.

"I have before. You just didn't know it" He said. What!? Oh when he saved me from the avalanche but that JUST happened! "Just now doesn't count" I said. He shook his head. When else did he save me? "No, I'm talking about when your brother turned you all into babies. Who do you think helped him turn you all back?" No. Davis would never side with Douglas. I scoffed at his accusation. "Believe me, I know Davis, and he would never ask for your help" I fired back, which made him laugh. "Well then you don't know Davis that much then" He took a victory sip of his soup and sat back. How could Davis? Does he know how Douglas could've messed up the lab?

Suddenly a huge flashing light appeared in the middle of the tent. Douglas and I hopped up and saw it was...Davis!? Once he appeared, his face immediately went red and goosebumps spread all across his body. He see's me and runs over to me. He hugs my waist pretty tight and I hug back.

"Davis what are you doing here, and without a coat!?" I said while breaking the hug between me and him. He wraps his arms around himself. "I-I-I-I th-th-thought-t-t it w-w-would be wa-a-armer-r-r" Man I feel bad for him. Of course I'm still mad about the whole argument, and enlisting Douglas for help thing, but he's sitting there, shivering, turning purple, and...well...my stupid big brother instincts are kicking in overtime. "Here" I said while wrapping my blanket around him tightly. After it's around him We take a seat and I wrap my arms around him and pull him into me to help keep him warm.

"Didn't Donnie tell you that you can adjust your body temperature as an ability?" Douglas asked as if it were obvious. Davis looked at him in anger.

"D-D-Does it l-l-look like he t-t-told me?" He asked in annoyance. Douglas sighed and grabbed a small chip thing that looked like a cyber mask. He placed it on Davis's neck and grabbed his tablet. After he tapped it a few times, he faced Davis.

"Ok, now think warm thoughts" He said. Davis nodded and it looked like he was trying to focus. Suddenly, his goosebumps disappeared and he stopped shivering. "Better?" Douglas asked. Davis just nodded. How is he not freaking out over Douglas? Probably because they were in cahoots with eachother. "How did you get here?" I asked him while letting go. He showed me Mr Davenport's portable teleporter. Seriously? He took that and used it to get here. Of all the stupid stuff he's done, this has got to be the worst. "Why? You could freeze to death or get lost or-"

"Get trapped in an avalanche?" He suggested smartly. I sneered as he made his comment. I know what he's doing and it's not going to work. I turned to face Douglas as he sits down and he looks entertained by this. "That's irrelevant" I said. Davis scoffed and stood up in a huff. "No it's not! You wanted to be stupid and run out here then get caught in an avalanche!" He yelled. I stood up and towered him quickly. "You call running out here to prove you can do something after everyone calls you worthless stupid? No wait. Of course you would, because you're the baby, you're the youngest, you're Daddy's favorite, you can shed a single tear and get out of everything. Everybody loves you, so of course you wouldn't know what people hating you is like!" I fired back. His faced turned to red. Not a cold red, but an infuriating shade of red. "Chase no one hates you!" He said. I know he's lying. I don't need a truth detector app to tell.

"Yes they do! You just can't tell because nobody hates perfect baby Davis!" I yelled. He clenched his fist and I swear I heard a few curse words under his breath. "language..." I muttered. The next thing I knew, he tackled me and actually tried fighting me. I don't care anymore, so I might've slapped him a couple times. It wasn't hard but it was enough to get him off. Pretty soon I had him pinned to the floor while he struggled to get out. Douglas just sat there going over his tablet. He better not be recording this. Actually, he should record it! Davis then thrusted his knee into my stomach, but thanks to the armor plate in my mission suit it didn't work. I just laughed a little, but noticed his face looked so angry and red. Then his struggling grunts became sobs. What's going on with him? He's wrestled with Adam tons of times and he's never cried. Douglas tapped my shoulder.

"It's a glitch. His body temperature app wasn't used for so long that it glitched and raised his temper" He said. I looked back at Davis who had red, puffy eyes and tears streaming down his face. "All those emotions built up and when he let them out he glitched and it like forced him to cry" Douglas said. I got off of Davis and lifted him by his shoulders. He was sniffling and sobbing. I sighed and pulled him close to me. He didn't hesitate to hug me and cry. Douglas removed the chip from the side of Davis's neck and left to adjust the app. I looked down at Davis, whom had his face buried in my chest and was sobbing. "Calm down buddy, it's okay now" I said softly but loud enough to where he could hear it over his sobs. "I'm sorry" He cried. I rubbed his back and pulled him off of me slightly.

"It's ok" I said. He wiped a few tears away and began to shiver again. "Douglas can you hurry up!?" I yelled. He came back in and activated Davis's ability again.

"Ok, this should help kid and no more glitches. Uncle Dougie saves the day again" Douglas said proudly while we just looked at him. "Thanks Douglas" Davis said. He smiled and sat down on a little chair. "You know watching you two fight reminded me of how Donnie and I fought when we were kids. Even the crying" He said while Davis looked at the floor embarassed. I laughed a little and patted his back. "But it sounds to me like you two have issues to work out as a family" Davis and I glared at him. "This coming from _The Issue _of the family?" I asked which made Davis laugh. Douglas just shot a look at us. "Yes, you two need to work out your problems with eachother. You remind me too much of myself and Donald" Douglas said in a sort of concerned tone. Why is he concerned? "Is that bad?" Davis asked. Douglas nodded as if it were obvious.

"Yes. I don't want Davis kidnapping you and your kids and then trying to kill you all!" Davis threw a small chip bag at him while laughing. I guess that made sense. "So... What are you going to do?" Davis asked him. Douglas stood up and came inbetween us.

"Boys, welcome to..." He then stood up and threw his arms out. Davis and I looked at eachother. We both kow this isn't going to be good.

"Dougie's Bro Camp!"

**Donald's P.O.V**

Ok, I need to figure out how to get Chase back tonight. It's already getting late and one night in Antarctica is well...we need to get him back tonight! Adam was sitting at the console playing with his phone while Bree was upstairs helping Leo clean up something that went wrong with Janelle. Now that I think about it, where's my cryoblaster? I look at my clock and it's almost 7:00. Maybe I should send Adam to get Davis.

"Adam would you go pick up your brother from Josh's?" I asked. Adam looked up in surprise. "Wait Chase has been at Josh's this whole time!?" I've taken WAY too much asprin as it is today, I don't need more from him. "No, Davis. Would you go get him?" I asked. He looked a little dissapointed. "Sure" He said while sluggishly walking out. I could tell he was still worried about Chase. In Adam's eyes, Chase was still about Davis's age, which is why he makes short jokes all the time. I felt bad for Adam and I knew how he felt. There's so much reminding me of Douglas lately. After the showdown at his house, I just...I've just been uncomfortable and weird lately. I began to scan through Antarctica one last time...suddenly all the lights and power went out. NO!

"DANG IT!" I shouted. No! How am I suppose to find Chase now!? Ugh this has been the worst day ever! I don't see how it could get worse! I walk around the dark lab for the back up generator when. "ACK!" I tripped over a bunch of wires on the floor. Thank you universe! I'm too handsome for this torture!

**Adam's P.O.V**

I got in my car to got pick up Davis and I'm pretty sure the power went out since the row of lights leading to my car turned off. Oh well. I pulled out and left to Josh's appartment. I can't believe we didn't find Chase at all while we were there!

* * *

_Bree and I were searching across the snow, which it was super hard to not build a snowman. "I don't see him anywhere!" Bree shouted over the wind. I looked down at the tracker in my hands. Nothing was showing up. "Guys you just have to come back before the storm gets too bad" Davenport said over the com in our ears. "He's right" Bree said. Really? No!_

_"No, I'm not leaving without my brother!" I shouted. I really wasn't. Him being lost like this reminds me of when I lost him when we were little. I can't go through the feeling of losing my little brother again._

* * *

I passed the sign which lead to Josh's appartment. Atleast I've got two little brothers who are still here. I pulled in beside the sidewalk and got out. I walked through the hallways and found his appartment, which I knocked. His mom answered.

"Oh, Hi Adam" She said. "Hey, is Davis ready to come home?" I asked. She looked at me weird. Why am I getting a bad feeling about this? "Is he not home? Cuz he's not here" She said. My eyes widened. "Can I talk to Josh?" I asked. She groaned a little. "Lord, what did that boy lie about this time?" She asked herself while letting me in. I walk over to Josh's room and see hi sitting on his bed watchign Tv.

"Adam! What are you doing here?" He asked a little nervously. I crossed my arms. "Josh, you know you've always been like a 4th little brother to me. But uhhh, when you lie to me about where my brother, my-_little_-brother, is when one is already missing, then you become a stranger" I said. He looked nervous. "W-Well, he said he went after Chase wherever he is" He said immediately cooperating. I smiled in victory but it quickly faded when I realized that...DAVIS IS IN ANTARCTICA! I ran out of Josh's room and back into my car. I don't know how many speeding laws I broke but I don't care.

Once I got there, I ran down to the lab which all the lights were on. Bree and Leo were sitting in the lab helping Mr Davenport search. "Hey, where's Davis?" Davenport asked. I looked at the floor, and bounced a little on my toes.

"He might be in...Antarctica with Chase" I said slowly. Leo's eyes widened, Bree's jaw dropped and Davenport got that creepy smile he gets when he's mad.

"WHAT!?" He shouted. Then it hit him. "Dang it! That's why he needed the teleporter!" He said. I can't believe both Chase and Davis are lost in Antarctica. Davenport sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "We'll look for them tomorrow. I lost all my files in the power outage so I'll be spending the night getting back to where I was" He said. Tasha walked downstairs. "Dinner's ready" She said with no way of knowing what's going on. "You guys go eat, I'll be fine down here" He said. Tasha just looked at him weirdly. "We'll explain in a second" I said.

We followed Tasha upstairs and grabbed our dinner plates. I can't believe Davis and Chase are in Antarctica. Last I saw Davis, he walked out in a t-shirt and shorts...Oh my god he'll freeze to death. That thought in my head made me lose my appetite. What about Chase? No one could last buried under snow for a whole night! We sat down at the table and began to eat our food, which I just started picking at mine. I looked up to see everyone's concerned faces on me. "Adam, everything ok?" Bree asked. She knew nothing was fine right now. I could lose my little brothers here! Our wholes lives we've pretty much at to be each other's best friends. I just grunt in response, since all my thoughts are on Davis and Chase walking through the lab doors and are alive and fine.

I swear once those two get home, I'm not letting either one out of my sight.

* * *

**So there's that chapter! What did you think of Davis and Chase's little fight? Or Dougie's Bro Camp? Well, I'll see you all next chapter!**


	4. Welcome to Camp!

**Ok here's a new chapter! Sorry it's been FOREVER! It's all my fault. No excuses. Please forgive me! So what does Douglas have planned for Chase and Davis in 'Dougies Bro Camp'? You'll find out here!**

**Guest: Thanks! Here's the update**

**DirtKid123: Thank you ,I tried to make it that way! And sure why not!? Every little bit makes it better!**

**Tennisgirl77: No it's not bad that you laughed at the name. I made it to be funny! Let's hope so!**

* * *

**Chase's P.O.V**

Dougie's Bro Camp? What kind of idiotic idea is this!? I looked to my little brother to see if he liked the idea, which we had the same expression. We all were sitting in a circle playing card games. Did I mention we've been doing this for the past half hour!

"Go fish" Davis said. I look at him in confusion. "Davis we're playing Crazy 8" I said. He nods as if he knew that. "I know. I'm saying 'Go fish' because I'm hungry. So Douglas go fish" He said. Douglas groans and grabs his coat. "I'll be back in about an hour. don't kill eachother" He said while wrapping a scarf around his neck.

"Bye" We both said as he left the tent. Davis had a look on his face like he had a plan. Luckily, I was able to figure it out. He's just looking for the teleporter now.

"Let me guess, you want to telelport us both home?" I asked with a smirk. He nodded. I smiled and helped him look.

"I found...it" I said. I picked up a pile of broken plastic and wires and other fragments of the invention. It must've broken when we were fighting. "Dang it!" Davis yelled in pure frustration. I threw the pieces on the floor. "What are we going to do now? I wanna go home!" Davis whined while sitting down. Ugh, here we go with his whining. But I understand his whining. I wanna go home too! The wind began to howl even louder. "How long can storms here last?" He asked me a little afraid of the answer. "A blizzard like this...a week" I said which made him groan. The tent flaps opened and a white powdered Douglas walked in. "Here's your fish" He said while setting down a small bucket in front of Davis. He took his hood off and looked at the broken teleporter in my hands.

"Tried to leave didn't you?" He asked not with anger, but in a victorious tone. DAvis nodded. Douglas groaned and glared at the two of us.

"You two need to stay here and work out your problems! What if you two get into fight and accidentaly hurt eachother, or Davis decides to run away and gets hit by a car!?" He asked. That freaked Davis out a little, and in my opinion, I think Douglas is exagerating a little. I rolled my eyes a little.

"Douglas that won't happen. Besides we can't go home anyway. The storm is too bad" I said. Douglas smirked. "Exactly, so you two have to work out your issues!" He said proudly. Davis and I looked at eachother.

"You know what, I'll go outside, find Dad's jet, and leave, then get the teleport fixed and-" Douglas cut him off. "And how do you plan on doing that?" He asked. Davis looked at him as if he were stupid. "My body temp app" He said in a 'duh' voice. Douglas laughed a little. Why is he laughing? That's a great idea!

"You do know you have limited heat? By the time it runs out, you might want a blanket or two...hundred" He said. Davis looked at me shock, while I shrugged my shoulders. "Relax, it'll be a while before it runs out" Douglas said. We all sat back in a circle and continued our game.

"So the whole point of Dougie's Bro camp is just us playing cards?" Davis asked. I'm with him on this since that's all we've been doing. Douglas sighed and layed his cards down.

"No, it's to remind you two of how close you are. There's so much tension between you two that you can actually feel it" I look to Davis. I know how close we are. That's why there's tension! That argument we had was just us protecting eachother.

"It's not my fault Chase is overprotective" Davis mumbled. Me? Overprotective? Seriously!?

"I wouldn't have to be overprotective if you didn't act like a baby" I said smartly. He turned at me with the same anger as when we argued back home.

"When do I act like a baby!?" He asked obviously trying to deny it. I let out a scoff as my explanation followed.

"Last week there was a huge thunderstorm. And who begged me to stay with them that night in the living room throughout the storm?" My explanation made his anger grow.

"And who can't sleep without some dumb bear I gave them when they were 5?" I know I'm winning here! I always win when it comes to this. I was ready to use my final card.

"And who had a little _'Accident' _the other day after drinking a Jumbo Chug that Mr Davenport specificaly told him not to get!?" I said. Davis just turned and faced his cards, obviously masking the defeat on his face. I looked to see Douglas shaking his head at me disapprovingly.

"Chase, apologize to your brother" He said in a stern-like tone. He can't tell me what to do! He's not my Dad! Well...in a way he is but that's not important.

"No I-"

"Chase Cornellius Davenport!" He said in a deadly icy tone. I turned to Davis.

"Sorry" I muttered.

**Donald's P.O.V**

I can't believe BOTH my sons are stuck in Antarctica! Not to mention these files are taking forever to download! I walked upstairs to grab a little break snack. I need to get those two back before night. Mainly because if neither of them are back, it'd mean they froze to death. At night the temperature drops to like -1000 degrees! Well, not exactly but it'd be bad! And they've been fighting so much lately, what if they're both so mad at each other that they refuse to help one another?

Bree came downstairs after a while and gave me some left overs. She sat next to me as if to make sure I would eat.

"Bree I'm not a child. You don't have to monitor me" I said. She rolled her eyes and handed me the plate.

"Yet you're not eating. You have to know that Chase and Davis can hold their own for a while" She said. I grumbled a few things to myself.

"It may not seem like it. But it takes a lot more than a snow day to get rid of them for good" Bree said while rubbing my back. I began to eat a little. I guess she's right.

"Thank you sweety" I said. She hugged me and took a spot next to me. "Now let's find them" I smiled at that and we both began to work.

**Douglas's P.O.V**

I'm gonna show these two how to play nice if it's the last thing I do!

"Now, there's snow on the ground. There is a light breeze coming from...everywhere. I say we have a snow day" I said while smiling. Davis and Chase looked at me in confusion. "We're not having a snow day when it's -57 degrees!" Davis said. I scoffed.

"Not with that attitude" I countered. They both rolled their eyes as Davis checked his phone.

"You know it's like...midnight at home right?" He asked. I looked outside. Stupid white tent, making it look at bright and sunny. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Ok then, I'll be in the connected tent going to sleep. Chase is in charge" I said while throwing them each sleeping bags.

"Anyone need to go potty before they go to sleep?" I asked. Chase just looked at Davis, who looked as if he were holding back fury.

"night boys" I said while leaving to the connected tent. I hope I did the right thing.

**Davis's P.O.V**

I looked to Chase after Douglas left. "Well...goodnight" I said while using the sleeping bag as a pillow and grabbing the other blanket to use as an actual blanket. Chase just sat there. Great, I bet he dissapproves of my resourceful thinking!

"Uhh, you're going to use the sleeping bag as it was meant to. Besides you're gonna freeze like that!" He said. I rolled my eyes. He-e-llo-o-o-o, body temp app!

"No I won't, you're just being dramatic" I said while getting under the blanket. I could feel him glaring down at me.

"Atleast put on a jacket" He said. I rolled my eyes and grunted. He however, was not a fan of my grunting.

"Fine freeze. I'll be over here, nice, cozy, and toasty all night long!" He said with a smile. He got inside his sleeping bag, layed his coat on top and tried to fall asleep. Ha, Douglas was right, he does look like a worm.

Wimp

* * *

**Ok so what do you think will happen in the next chapter? Sorry it was shorter, but just, I will make more Dougie's Bro Camp activities. You could suggest 'em too! Well, see you later!**


	5. The First Night

**Ok, so is everyone excited for this new chapter? Well good! I'm putting a lot into this! So enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

**Chase's P.O.V**

I slept on the floor facing the ceiling of the tent. Why can't Davis see that I'm just trying to keep him in one thawed piece? The only reason we've been arguing so much is because he just flat out treats me like I'm just some random person. Not someone who knows what's best for him or even his own brother! He says I'm overprotective, but I'm just trying to keep him in one piece since we've been having so many close calls.

I turned and saw him sitting in front of the fire. He had a rod in his hand with...Marshmallows? I get out of my sleeping bag and crawl over to him.

"What are you doing? You should be asleep" I said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I got hungry. You looked like you were sleeping, so I just cooked the smores I packed when I thought this place was warm" Davis thought Antarctica was HOT? Wait...

"Adam?" I asked. He nodded. So he listens to someone who's brain is the size of a walnut rather than the smartest man in the world? Yeah that's fair. He finished cooking it and placed one under a graham cracker and put melted chocolate on it. My stomach began to growl and rumble.

"Hungry?" He asked while laughing a little. I nodded and grabbed a smore. I looked at his face which you could tell something else was up.

"Ok what's the REAL reason you're not sleeping?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"What if we never go home? What if we're stuck here? With...Douglas" He says that like Douglas would actually do something to us. Ha! Not while I'm here.

"Hey, we are going to go home. I promise that. How long it will take, I don't know. But atleast we have food and a somewhat descent authority figure here" I said. He laughed, which my whole speech was meant to make him laugh.

"Now go to sleep. If we're not back home tomorrow, atleast when you wake up I'll be here" I said. He smiled like he was perfectly content with that. He got up and made his way to his blanket and sleeping bag/pillow. I really thought after that he would atleast listen to me about the sleeping thing but nope. I guess I'll stay up longer just to make sure. Oh well, I got plenty of smores.

**Adam's P.O.V**

I kept tossing and turning on the couch. Davenport didn't want me down in the lab incase I activated my new blast wave ability on accident. So it happened once, big deal! Leo walked downstairs.

"You're sleeping down here tonight?" He asked. I nodded. "Yep, since I might wreck something" I said in a sarastic tone.

"Do you atleast know where they are?" He asked.

"Antarctica" I said. Leo's face didn't make me feel better after I said that.

"Well it was nice knowing them" He muttered. I sent a look his way.

"What? It's freezing cold there!" He said. He's right. I can imagine their small bodies just turning into ice and shattering the next day. Both my little brothers would just be gone. One of them I've been a total jerk to, the other was just a kid. He still had so much to do in life.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put you down or anything" Leo said while sitting next to me.

"It's ok, I just wish there was something I could do" I said. Leo smirked and grabbed the tablet. What is he planning?

"There is" He said. I perked up right then.

"What is it? Is it easy?" I asked not really caring about the easy part, but still. It'd be nice.

"Depends, you can't tell Big D what I'm about to tell you" He said. I nodded with excitement.

"I made a dupplicate of his portable teleporter" He said quietly. I looked at him weirdly then once everything he said finished processing in my head, I smiled.

"I'll go grab it. You go suit up" He said. I smiled and snuck down to the lab.

**Leo's P.O.V**

I can't believe Adam is just going like that? I made my way to my room and opened one of the drawers. I picked up the tiny rod and my arm began to shine a little in the moonlight.

"Stupid fake skin" I said while finding more and sticking it on my arm. This mission is the hardest one yet.

_"I told you it wouldn't work as well!"_ a distant voice said. I walked to the closet and opened it up, only to reveal...Leo.

"Keep it quiet. You're lucky I didn't kill you when I had the chance" I said in a menacing tone. He backed down instantly while I smiled.

"Now these doors are reinforced and sound proof. Don't even try escaping. Besides, soon it'll be too late" I said, while he just gulped.

"Nighty night..." I zapped him a couple times with some electricity and shut the doors. Stupid Leo, he'll never be able to stop me. Neither will anyone while I'm here.

I'll have the dumb one vulnerable due to his care for his brothers, Bree will be a piece of cake, and Davenport and Tasha, ha! It'd be too easy it's almost not fun.

Almost.

* * *

I ran down to the lab with the machine and found Adam all geared up.

"Ok, just so you know, there's a chance this won't bring you back so you did pack for a couple days right?" I asked. He nodded while placing some goggles on his head.

"Yeah. Thanks Leo. You're a great little brother" He said while hugging me tightly. Egh, why is he so emotional! I don't care if I am! Just quit hugging me you big oaf!

"Thanks. You're a great big brother" I said with a fake smile. He smiled and grabbed the teleporter.

"I already programmed it to take you to Antarctica so be careful" I said. He nodded and started it up.

"I will. Later!" He said and with a flash he was gone. I smirked and left that section of the lab. This plan is going so perfectly, I could start plotting to take over the world!

**Chase's P.O.V**

I guess I must've dozed off since I checked Davis's phone and it's 1:00 am. Speaking of which I looked over to him and he still seemed just fine. He was all scrunched up in his blanket, which usually means he's cold. Of course he is, but it's too late at night for me to argue with him over it. I grabbed my coat and threw it over him which that seemed to make it better.

I went back to my spot and just watched the fire. I kind of wish Adam was like how I am about Davis. Yes he has his moments, but I don't think he'd do half the stuff for me that I do for Davis. I'm okay with that, given I'm younger and I'm a lot more mature, but still. It'd be nice.

Suddenly, the fire began to sway to one side as if a wind current got in the tent. Then a bright light emmited from a spot in the tent. The next thing I saw was a giant snow-covered man. Which I can't make it out because of the light from before, but they took their hood off and I stood in joy at who it was.

"Adam?!" I asked both happy and curious as to why he's here.

"Chasey!" He said while engulfing me in a hug. I gratefully hugged back just as tight. He wouldn't let go off me and I swear I heard him sob a tiny bit.

"i'm so glad you're not frozen or dead" He said. I laughed and kept hugging.

"You and me both" I said. He let go and looked passed me, I turned my head and saw Davis had woken up. Adam hugged him just about the same as me.

"I'm so glad you're not frozen or dead" He said while copying what he said to me. I forgot Adam is the most unoriginal person EVER! Davis didn't want to let go as he layed his head on Adam's shoulder. See, he treats Adam like he's some kind of hero. I could swear Davis was crying, but I don't blame him.

Adam let go and looked at Davis seriously.

"Davis Kell Davenport don't you ever run off like that again!" Adam threatened. He sounded so mad but so grateful we were okay. Davis looked a little hurt but Adam quickly came back.

"I'm sorry. I was just so worried about you guys" He said while ruffling Davis's hair.

"Now...how are you two alive?" He asked. Suddenly, Douglas walked through the other tent. Adam looked as if he was about to kill him.

"AHH EVIL UNCLE DADDY!" He said while guarding Davis behind him. Douglas looked both shocked and afraid at Adam's outburst. "What is he doing here!?" Douglas asked. Adam just glared at Douglas.

"What is HE doing here?" Adam asked both Davis and I. We looked at eachother with weird looks and it was starting to become awkward.

"Well...he lived here. He rescued me from the avalanche" I said. Adam glared at Douglas even more. Why does he seem so mad? "And you listened to him?" Adam asked with fury flowing out of his tone. Davis just looked like 'just say whatever calms him down'.

"Only because...Davis has his truth detector app" I said. Adam then looked at Davis.

"Ok..so why are you here!?" He asked. Davis, who was locked under Adam's arm, just shrugged and began to look pretty nervous.

"I...uhhh...came after Chase" He said. Adam just glared at him more. "And you didn't both to tell any of us?" He asked even more mad. Davis shrugged his shoulders while looking a little afraid. I decided to cut in.

"Adam he just came because we had a big fight and he thought I was dead. Atleast he didn't leave" I said while crossing my arms. Adam just walked towards me.

"You really thought Bree and I left you on purpose!?" He asked. I nodded. That IS what happened wasn't it?

"You did!" I was saying. "All because I'm the stupid Flash Glue! You probably thought that if I was dumb enough to do this on my own, then I didn't need to be apart of the team!" I yelled. Adam looked like he was starting shout at the top of his lungs.

"BULL CRAP! THE ONLY THING YOU'RE DUMB ABOUT IS THINKING BREE AND I WOULD LEAVE YOU BEHIND! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THINKING THAT YOU DON'T BELONG ON THE TEAM!" He shouted. Davis stepped back but Adam and I kept going at it.

"WELL MAYBE i WOULDN'T HAVE TO THINK THAT WAY IF YOU WOULDN'T TREAT ME LIKE I'M WORTHLESS! THEN SAY _'OH WE'RE BROTHERS, IT'S NORMAL!'_!" I said while my face began to get more and more red.

"THEN YOU TURN AROUND TO DAVIS AND TREAT HIM LIKE HE'S A FREAKIN BABY! THEN WHEN I TRY TO MESS AROUND WITH HIM LIKE HOW YOU DO ME, YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME CRAP ABOUT IT!" Adam just stood there. Heavy breathing was there in both of us.

"I only treat Davis like a baby because how many times did you see Davenport do CRAP for him when he was actually a baby!?" Adam asked while keeping his cool. He was right about that. Davenport was always busy with us so he just blew Davis off whenever.

It was pure silence after that. Adam looked up at me like he was ready to apologize.

"After what happened today, I swore I'd stop treating you like how I've been doing. You're both my baby brothers. I should treat you both equally, if not much better" He said. I smiled a little.

"I'm sorry I was being too sensitive. I know brothers are suppose to fight and stuff, but I guess I just didn't expect this. I know you wouldn't do something that could actually hurt me" I said. He smiled nervouslly.

"Riiiiiight...Never" He said. I just laughed.

"I love you Chasey" He said engulfing me in another hug. Davis and Douglas were both smiling like idiots while I hugged back.

"I love you too Adee" I said. He let go and looked to Douglas.

"Any chance you could fix the teleporter or something? We need to get back home" Adam asked. Douglas shook his head.

"Nope..." He said while looking at Davis and I.

"Adam..." He said. Wait...oh no! Here comes...

"Welcome to Dougie's Bro Camp!" He said while stretching his arms out. Adam just smiled like a child and began to jump.

"Oh cool! I've always wanted to go to camp! Staying up late, eating popcorn, having pillow fights, roasting boars..." Adam said. Davis looked at him.

"You mean smores...right?" He asked. Adam shook his head.

"No. Who would do smores at camp?" Adam asked while laughing. We all joined it and agreed with him. This is going to be a long night! I just know it.

**Leo's P.O.V**

Ok, the REAL Leo's locked in the closet, A-Dumb is in Antarctic with Chase and Davis, Davenport is one power outage away from cracking, Bree...again, I can take her, and Tasha...almost too easy. Yep, this is going so smoothly. Soon, I'll get what I want out of this. And maybe I'll swipe the Daven-Cycle while I'm at it.

This is going to be too easy!

* * *

**OOOHH! New Plot! Let me know what you all think! Now Adam's enlisted into Dougie's Bro Camp..that can go so may ways! Reviews are appreacieated and see ya!**


End file.
